


Alfred's Errands

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Alfred's eyes widened as he struggled to see above the few boxes he carried.





	Alfred's Errands

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Alfred's eyes widened as he struggled to see above the few boxes he carried. At least he finished his errands. There was a particular present he purchased for the sick Bruce Wayne. It was the tiny box on top of everything else. A rare present. He gasped after the present fell into the sewer. 

Alfred placed boxes down and entered the sewer. He saw the box and lifted it. He turned to a wall's words. BEWARE THE SEWER KING. 

A man appeared with two alligators. 

*The Sewer King?* Alfred fled to Bruce with presents. The glass bat shattered. Alfred slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
